Shin
' Shin' is a Jounin rank shinobi of the Hidden Fire Village. He possesses the Mokuton (Wood Release) bloodline (Ninja Saga does "Mogu" instead of "Moku". Mogu means "to pluck" in Japanese). He is also the instructor of the Academy. When a player first starts playing Ninja Saga, he teaches you about the Attack, Charge and Run actions, how to use Jutsu, and helps you choose your first Ninjutsu element, and gives the player their first Ninjutsu with no cost. He also grants the player a kunai as a starter weapon. At the end of the tutorial, he informs the player that it was actually your Genin Exam. After that he will teach the player about the functions of each of the different structures in the Hidden Fire Village. Shin also teaches the player about the Daily Task and the Daily Lucky Draw. He will be present in the Academy to teach players Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. When a player reaches to level 20, Shin will assist him/her in the Chunin Campaign during parts 2, 4, and 5. He can also be seen in Part 1 of Jounin Campaign explaining the rules of the exam, although he no real tips are given. In the Part 3 of the Jounin Exam, The Kekkai, Shin tells the player how to unseal the kekkai in the forest by choosing the correct types of runes and their orders. he is the ninja saga version of yamato. Elements/Skills Wood (Water + Earth) * Secret Enraged Forest: Rattan Armor: Casts Protection for 5 turns or depents of the skill * Secret Enraged Forest: Four Rattan KeiKai (before the name of this skill is Four Wood Coulumn KeiKai): Deals 450 damage and inflict Restriction or depents of the skill * Secret Enraged Forest: Rattan Prison: Deals 400 damage and inflict Stun for 2 turns or depents of the skill * Rapid Strike: Deals 100 damage twice or depents of the skill * (Kunai thrust): Deals 280 damage or depents of the skill Appears in :This section is incomplete. Exams * Level 20 - Chunin Exam 1/5: Written Exam (mentioned Mentioned in one of the questions.) Exam * Level 20 - Chunin Exam 2/5: Scroll War Chunin get 5 scrolls * Level 20 - Chunin Exam 4/5: Team Battle Chunin Fight the three enemies * Level 20 - Chunin Exam 5/5: Final Chunin Fight Kojima and the Anaki * Level 60 - Stage 1-1: The Force Of Yami (mentioned Genan's puppet is imposing as him.) (Already Jounin) Special Events * Level 1 - Tutorial (first appearance) * Level 2 - Choose the Right Target * Level 10 - The Mist Stalker Daily Missions * Level 6 - Tips from Shin (mission no longer available) Grade C Missions * Level 1 - Hardworking Student * Level 4 - Conflicts with the Samurai Attacks * Secret Enraged Forest: Rattan Armor: Casts Protection for 5 turns. * Secret Enraged Forest: Four Rattan KeiKai (before the name of this skill is Four Wood Coulumn KeiKai): Deals 450 damage and inflict Restriction. * Secret Enraged Forest: Rattan Prison: Deals 400 damage and inflict Stun for 2 turns. * Rapid Strike: Deals 100 damage twice. * (Kunai thrust): Deals 280 damage. Non-combat skills These are skills that Shin used during the scenes and descriptions but not during the battles. * Mirror Duplicate Technique: He used this to create a wooden duplicate of the player during the 2nd Part of the Jounin Exam. * Shadow Clone Technique: He used this technique in the Grade C Mission "Hardworking Student" to create a level 1 clone to help the character to train and a Level 2 clone in the Special Event "Choose the Right Target". * Four Column Kekkai: He used this kinjutsu in Special Event "The Mist Stalker", to limit the The Mist Stalker chakra. Gallery Shin.png|Shin's First Appearance Shin (new academy).PNG|Shin's pose in the updated Academy Wood armor.gif|Secret Enraged Forest: Rattan Armor Shin (Ninja Scratch Card).png|Shin in the Ninja Scratch Card between January 10, 2012 and January 17, 2012 and still currently on the Ninja Scratch Card. Shin (Golden Ninja Scratch Card).png|Shin in the Golden Ninja Scratch Card on July 24, 2012. See also *NPCs Trivia *His appearance is similar to Kakashi Hatake but without the mask. References Category:NPCs Category:Fire Village Citizen